


Here To Help [Canceled]

by LilyPadElliot



Series: The Snake's Venom [CANCELLED] [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	1. Here To Help

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled, "We are really a damaged bunch aren't we?" 

"Yeah we really are..." Logan nuzzled into Virgil's chest, "I'm glad it all worked out I guess..." 

"How did you know that potion would work kiddo?" Patton was cuddled up next to Roman, patting a summoned puppy curled Roman's lap. 

"Well he used it on me. It worked on me and seeing as we technically, are all the same then it obviously would work with you guys." Playing with Logan's hair, Virgil smiled into his coffee as he took a sip, "I'm just glad that that's the end of our troubles with Deceit." 

Logan shivered and mumbled, "Don't mention his name babe... I know how you felt after that first video now." 

With a small chuckle, Virgil made a noise of acknowledgement, bathing in the finally calm atmosphere. 

______

Roman walked into his room, the night dawning on the mindscape and everyone sleeping in their respective rooms. Surprisingly, Roman was more of a (k)night owl than he let on. Preferring to plan his adventures in the synthetic starlight of his ceiling and listen to all the calm songs he could find on ThomasTube (an app of his own creation, only accessed by mindscape people). 

"Damaged people. Are you joking me?" A deep unfamiliar voice hissed in Romans ears. 

Turning suddenly, Roman looked for the source of the voice. Waiting a few minutes before turning back to his mirror, only to drop his phone in shock at what he saw. 

"Hello there Roman." 

A figure stood behind him in the mirror, Roman would have shouted but was too shocked at this persons appearance. They were an exact copy of Roman, except without the red sash, it was a green rose pinned to his chest. His hair was brown and messy, and eyes a haunting green glow. 

"Wh-who-" 

"Ah ah Roman!" The figure put a hand up, "Please let me introduce myself. I am Mandrus. You probably won't have heard of me. But I know of you." 

"Get out. I've had enough of dark sides in my space." 

"Oh please," The figure laughed, a devilish grin on its lips, "You are such a drama queen. You haven't been affected by Deceit and you know it." 

"But i-" 

"You're really inconsiderate you know. All of your family have been hurt and all you can think about is yourself. Pathetic." 

"I..." He went to deny it, but he knew it was true, "What do you want?" 

"To help."


	2. Back To Work

 

Virgil sipped his coffee and sighed, a happy sigh for once over these past years. Pressing a few buttons and twisting a few dials, Virgil kept Thomas up and with his blood pumping.

"Oh heck.. maybe I shouldn't have said that..." Virgil heard Thomas say to himself as he finished imputing the thoughts.

"Hard at work emo nightmare?"

Turning in his chair, coffee in hand and a smile on his face, Virgil raised his eyebrow at Roman. He laughed a little and sipped his drink.

"Well I needed to get back to work after... Being... Absent for a while."

Roman swallowed and gave an awkward smile, "uh, yeah... So uh. Need another coffee?" He puffed out his chest slightly, giving a light, attention grabbing cough.

"Huh? No I already-" Virgil looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the broach?"

Roman smiled and twisted the green flower on his shoulder, attached to the sash, "You like?"

"Well... It's new. What... Is that a new hairdo?"

Roman chuckled and smiled, pulling at his new black hair, "Yeah I thought it'd look good. I'm surprised I dyed it black before you did."

"Wh-what? How does that even work?..." Virgil frowned, "Are you...okay?" His voice was dark as he frowned, "This isn't like you. "

"I just wanted a change up, changing is normal after stuff like what happened. "

"I mean I guess bu-"

"Virgil please, you don't think I'm like.. Deceit or something?"

"W-well no he's dead," Virgil spluttered as he got up from his chair, "It's just... Strange. It looks nice. But it's just strange."

Roman nodded, slightly smaller than he was before, "Thanks anyway I guess..."

"No Roman! That's not what i-" Sighing, Virgil sat down as he watched Roman walk away, "Shit."

______

"And then he just fucking called me strange! Like who does that?"

Roman paced around his room, throwing his hands around ecstatically. He pulled his hands through his hair and growled, throwing himself back onto his bed.

"It looks wonderful Roman. And it compliments the outfit."

"Thank you for the broach by the way Mandrus. It looks wonderful."

"You look wonderful."

Mandrus was sat on Roman's desk, cross legged and leaning on one hand. A smile was pasted on his lips as he looked at Roman. He cracked his neck and threw his legs over the desk and winked at Roman.

"You know I care about you a lot Ro.."

Blushing, the prince sat up, "I have a boyfriend Drew..."

"Drew? Oh I like that.. Why call me that?"

"I figured just 'Drus' sounded weird. And don't skip out on the point, you know I'm dating Patton." Roman jumped up and began to pace again, fiddling repeatedly with his sash.

"Ah yes... Patton. Your boyfriend. The one who hasn't even come to see you... And it's," He looked at his watch, "One fifty three pm."

"Don't..."

"The one who doesn't come and check out your room..."

"Drew. No."

He put his hands up in defense, "Fine. Fine." He jumped up and stopped Roman from pacing, "You look great. I'm going to go to my room and chill, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember our agreement?"

"Don't tell anyone about you, they wouldn't get it."

Drew nodded and smiled, giving a quick peck on the cheek to Roman and quickly sinking out.

"Hey.. Ro, sweetie can I come in?" Patton's voice rang through Roman's room.


	3. Mistaken Identity

 

"Hey Patton, the door is unlocked, come in."

Opening the door and walking in, Patton smiled, looking at the floor, "I just haven't seen you at the panel and Virgil looked a little worried and I came to check up on- ... Did you changed your hair?"

Roman smiled and nodded, he walked over and went to give Patton a hug, but he stepped away from it. Frowning, confused, Roman stepped back again, starting to fiddle with his sash.

"I.. Don't feel like hugging right now. So... Why'd you change your hair?"

"Don't you like it?" His voice wobbled slightly, he looked at Patton hopefully.

"Well .. Its nice but I just think-"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Roman turned away, "Suspicious isn't it? I bet you think I'm Deceit or something! What did I expect. You're my boyfriend I thought -"

"Roman!" Patton folded his arms, a stern look in his eye, "This is exactly why is was worried! Virgil said you were acting weird!"

"Oh so you only come and see me because of Virgil? Not just to see your boyfriend?"

"You know that's not true!"

"Do I? You never actually come and see me in my room!"

Patton sniffed, face reddening, "Roman please what's going on with you?"

"You're avoiding the topic!" Turning to Patton suddenly, he had a betrayed look on his face, "Do you even love me?"

"H-how could you e-even ask me that?"

"Yes or no! Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Roman shook his head and sighed, "It's like Deceit never died."

"Roman please I'm not lying I love you!"

"Get out! Now!"

Tears poured down Patton's cheeks as he desperately tried to choke out a reply, staring at Roman hopelessly. He backed away to the door, looking one last time at Roman as he turned away facing his wall, and left in messy tears.

"I guess people don't appreciate you huh?" Drew appeared on Roman's bed, a drink in hand and a sympathetic smile on his face.

_______

  
Patton stumbled into the living room, hiding his face into his cardigan, muffling his choked sobs.

"Greetings Patton how are you- Patton what's happened?" Moving in from of Patton and lowering the cardigan, Logan closed the door behind him, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"R-r-roman... He he... He doesn't th-think I love him... S-something is s-strange about him!" Immediately trapping Logan in a bone-crushing hug, Patton sobbed into Logan's tie.

"I - uh... Virgil did say he seemed off..." Logan choked as he tried to gently push Patton away, "What... What did he say?"

"That... That I dont ever see him in his room, and that I only saw him c-cuz Virgil was w-worried!"

"This... Seems strange I admit. But... He's probably just worried."

"Worried?" Patton looked up at Logan, sniffing and hiccuping.

"He's always been insecure, he just might want attention."

"True... Thanks Logan..." Patton hugged Logan tighter and smiled, finally stopping his tears.

"Hey guys have you seen- Patton! I knew it!" Roman stood in the doorway, horror on his face and tears pricking his eyes, "You love Logan! Don't you?"

"Wait Roman you don't understand!" Logan pulled Patton off of him and turned to face the angered prince, "It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't!" Roman spat in anger, "Wait till Virgil hears about you two!"

"Wait no Roman don't!"

Logan moved to grab Romans shoulder, but he turned away and slammed the door in his face.

"Shit." 


	4. Right Where I Want Him

 

"You probably were mistaken princey. They've always been close."

"I'm surprised you're being so cool about this."

"Because _I_  trust my boyfriend."

Roman rolled his eyes and paced the control room, fiddling with the broach. Sitting down, He looked at Virgil sadly.

"I'm going to break up with Patton."

"What?" Virgil practically jumped out of his chair, "Why? He loves you!"

"If he did why does he actually never actually come to see me in the day and why does he only come to see me when your worried about what colour my fucking hair is?!" Roman jumped up on his last point, anger ebbing through his blood, he stared at a shocked Virgil, awaiting his reaction.

"A lot of stuff has happened. I'm sure you're stressed. Patton is usually busy at the control panels, you know this. You've been together through more than two years, what's so different now?"

Roman paced slightly on the spot, moving back and forth in deep thought. He stayed like that for a solid five minutes until he paused and looked over at Virgil, who was more than concerned at this point.

"You."

A little shocked, Virgil tilted his head, "What do you mean 'me'"

"Ever since you've come back my life has been getting so much harder!"

"No princey dont go back down that route we solved this so so many videos back and-"

"We are past that. You've come back and Patton has been busy. You've come back and Patton spends more time with you."

"Oh for Christ's sake." Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up, his eyes glowing purple, "Sorry Roman."

Before Roman could get out a word, he was hit with a quick blast of purple light, he doubled over and coughed. It was only an energy blast, he thought, relieved when he felt no blood.

"What... The fuck..."

  
"Wait a minute..." Virgil looked at roman, eyes still purple and a look of concentration on his face.

About to move away from Virgil, Roman went to turn but found himself stuck. He went to shout at Virgil but found he couldn't speak.

"Sorry buddy. I've put you in a sort of... Stasis, until you sort out whatever shit is going in your head."

Glarling at him, seeing as that was all he could do, Roman watched Virgil leave. Leaving him alone.

_____

"Roman honey?" A voice came from outside the living room.

It had been hours for Roman, he was stewing silently in stasis and wanted out. He could tell it was nighttime because he could barely see a foot in front of his face.

A soft click came from the living room door as it opened, creaking quietly as it did. In through the door stepped Drew, looking slightly shocked to find Roman stood so still.

"Roman what happened?" Drew walked around Roman looking over him, "... Hm. I recognise this... Was it Virgil?... Oh right you can't talk. One second."

Drew began to mumble slightly, his eyes glowing green. Slowly but surely, Roman began to move once more, taking a massive breath of air and stumbling slightly.

"Oh my god thank you." He stumbled into a chair and sat back, stretching his legs, "How... How did you know it was Virgil?... How did virgil even do that? How did you-"

Drew sighed and put a hand up to stop Roman from talking, "Dark sides can do magic. "

"So you and Virgil are dark sides?"

Drew nodded and stepped back a bit, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but can you tell me why Virgil froze you like that?"

"Oh I'm fine with talking to you, you're nicer than most of the people here. I was going to break up with Patton and Virgil froze me."

  
"Why do you want to break up with Patton?"

"Well the points you made, I just.. Can't anymore. There are other sides I like better anyway..." Roman chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

"What do you me- oh." A slight blush appeared on Drew's face, "Oh..."

____

"How are you doing it?" Deceit groaned, "How can you get one guy that easily?"

"It's my job sweetie." Drew laughed as he sat back in his chair, "I have him right where I want him.." 


	5. Things Change

"I think you're going too far."

"Me? Are fucking joking? At least I'm getting consent!"

Deceit shuffled back, he'd regretted that as soon as he did it.

"You know I.. Regret it."

"You still fucking did it. At least I'm not that much of a sick fuck Dean."

Deceit cringed at hearing his name, "Look, I know what I did was... Yeah. But your plan is almost impossible! And let alone will hurt Thomas!"

Sighing and getting down from his chair, Drew tilted his head at Deceit, examining him, "Is that all you care about? Thomas?"

"We are a part of him, if he gets hurt, so do we!"

  
"But if we get control like this we can keep Thomas from danger!"

"But he won't be himself!"

"Who cares? You know what Dean. If you love Thomas so much, sink down and tell him about me!"

Deceit looked down at his feet, shackled with green chains to the floor. He growled under his breath and clenched his fists.

"They'll stop you like they stopped me."

"They won't. We are Dark Sides. We get what we want in the end."

"We didn't even come up with that name Manip-"

Drew gave him a kick.

"Ugh we didn't even come up with that name _Drew_ we aren't inherently bad."

"And why are you a campaigner for good all of a sudden?"

"Things change Drew!"

Drew just laughed and started to walk to the lighter part of the mindscape.

"Yes Dean. Yes things do."


	6. It's Actually Stasis...

"You. Did. **What?** "

Virgil jumped back a bit, concerned at Logan's too calm tone. He sighed as he watched his exasperated boyfriend pace his room.

"Look you need to calm down."

"You FROZE him."

"Stasis-"

"That is _besides_  the point."

"God why am I the only calm one at this point." Virgil pulled his hand through his hair, "He'll be fine, he can breath so its not too bad."

"I- I can't... Why'd you freeze him? Fucking hell..." Tugging his tie, he looked in his mirror surprised that he hadn't gone bold from stress.

"He was going to break up with Patton! What else could I do? He's not acting normal! The new hair? The... The green..." Virgil frowned, his eyes wide.

"Star? Are you o-"

Interrupted by a knock on the door, Logan turned and opened it. He came face to face with a worried looking Patton, tugging on his cardigan.

"Hi Logan, hi Virgil."

"How'd you know that v-"

Cut off again by Patton walking in uninvited, Logan mentally noted the strange behaviour.

"Have you two seen Roman?"

Giving Virgil an annoyed look and pushing him forward, Logan raised an eyebrow. Virgil found his way to looking at Patton, feeling a lot guiltier about freezing Roman than he had before.

"Well he's in stasis..."

"You froze him?"

"Stasi-"

"Never mind. Where did you freeze him to?"

Logan took a step forward, "He's in the living room."

Patton tilted his head slightly, "I checked there. He isn't in there."

"What?"

"Shit."

Virgil and Logan bolted past Patton into the living room, finding it just as Patton had said. Empty.

"Oh fuck me, he's gonna be so pissed at you Virgil, you know what happened last time he got angry!"

Nodding, Virgil remembered the scars he got from the dragon Roman had summoned when they were teens. He looked around the area where he previously had stood and frowned.

"Patton." Virgil turned to see Patton walking in the room, out of breath from chasing after them, "Have you seen anyone else around? Wearing green?"

"Hm? No."

Logan groaned and began to pace around the room, he looked up at Virgil momentarily and paused, sensing his boyfriend's unease.

"Star, I'm sure Roman is okay. He probably just hid his room again... It's not like Deceit could have got him. He's dead."

"Well."

A voice made Virgil and Logan look up, not noticing Patton slip out quickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure."


	7. A Wonderful Opportunity

"This will be great for you darling!" 

Roman paced the scratchy green carpet of Drew's room, he was looking annoyed and tired. 

"Ro Ro, please stop that, you're making me worried, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know, " Roman sighed, "Just... Why would he do that?" 

Standing up and stepping in front of Roman, Drew put his hands on the Prince's shoulders and smiled. Roman immediately relaxed. 

"Honey, you have always been right about Virgil. From his first appearance in the mindscape. He hurt you, and he's hurt me. And this is exactly the kind of thing you can do to prove you're better."

Roman tilted his head, rubbing his cheek lightly on Drew's hand, "You really think I'd be good enough? What if I become-" 

"Not all of us become what we do. And you're strong enough to not let that happen." 

"So all I have to do is.." 

"Talk to one of them. The ideas will come to you. Focus. And remember." 

"Remember what?" 

Drew planted a soft kiss on Romans lips and hugged him. 

"I love you." 

Face flushing red, Roman smiled and hugged Drew back tight. They stayed in that hug for a while before Roman left for the lighter part of the mindscape. 

"Ta ta!" Called Drew to the closing door, he smirked, watching the peeling paint on said door before getting up and wandering to his mirror.

He tapped the mirror lightly, his finger causing small waves in the glass. 

"Show them to me." 

The glass moved and swayed light water, Drew's face slowly fading from the reflection, turning to coloured dots on the surface. Drew smiled. 

"Let me hear them." 

A soft crackling filled the room, gently morphing to what sounded like quiet voices. 

"Patton ..... Yes...... Enough....." 

 

Drew frowned, tapping the mirror once more, about to leave when he heard Deceit's voice coming from the glass. 

"Something bad is going to happen." 

Scowling, Drew sat back down and tapped the mirror once more, looking at the picture before him. It was Deceit, paler than usual looking at a shocked Logan and Virgil. 

"That... That... ** _idiot!_** " Drew roared, he felt tempted to burst into where they were and drag Deceit back himself. But he shook that want away and just watched.

 

Waiting. 


	8. Thoughts (An authors note)

I'm thinking of ending this series in a rounded way and linking it to a second series I've had my mind on for a while. But I want your thoughts, what genre do you want? Who do you want to be protagonist/antagonist? What are you preferred ships? I'm a man of the people. Tell me!


End file.
